Ghost Portraits
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: On this Halloween Special, Miko & Shadow had planned a Halloween Party for the gang. However things get a little out of hand with the strange mansion. When Shadow's friends go missing on the night they had arrived, it's up to him, Luigi, Lee, and Stitch to find them! Based on the game Luigi's Mansion Crossovers With: Sonic X, The Walking Dead, Doctor Who, Lilo & Stitch
1. Prologue: Disappearance

Ghost Portraits

Prologue: Disappearance

The night is almost here, the night of Halloween! Everyone had their costumes all ready, all the children were planning on going Trick-Or-Treating, to get all kinds of candies and such from those that liked that sort of thing. Other's had other plans in mind; others had planned Halloween parties, or something called Night Fright. Miko had those in mind for her friends. Jack, Clementine, Sakura, Mario, Starscream, Aqua, and the Doctor had followed closed behind Miko as she lead them to where the party will take place a few weeks. "Come on you guys! We're almost there!" Miko yelled at the front of the group, "Miko, I don't know if this is really such a good idea!" Jack yelled trying to catch to her, "What if someone still lives there!?" "Trust me on this one Jack! I know it's abandoned when I see it!" she yelled back.

C: "Jack may be right, what if still belongs to someone?"

S.K: "I agree with Clementine. The people would get really mad if we use their house."

M.N: "You two worry to much. Everything's going to work out fine you'll see."

S: "Why is it that every single time you say some, I get a sudden chill going through my wings?"

M.N: "Oh come on Scream. When have I ever been wrong?"

S: "Well there was that one time you got us stuck on the Nemesis. And I nearly got killed by 'Lord' Megatron."

J: "And the other time you got us stuck with X.A.N.A."

M: "Don't forget about the Weeping Angels! "

M.N: "Okay that time I can tell you, it was the Doctors fault!"

D: "Hey! I heard that!"

A: "Speaking of which, isn't that the mansion "

The whole group took look at the mansion, and they were in awe. It was huge; they could already tell that there was a bunch of rooms, just by looking at the windows. "Okay I was right, this is going to be great!" Miko had suddenly said, "I agree!" The Doctor said, "I'm already excited." "Um? Weren't you complaining before?" Mario had asked, "That was so 20 minutes ago, now I'm really excited." "See this is why I like this guy!" Miko said, "Yes, I forget how much you two have in common." The former Con said to her. The group approached the entrance to the mansion. As Aqua reached for the knob the door had suddenly creaked opened.

Miko had walked in first inside the house before Aqua approached inside. The others had soon followed Miko inside the house. Everyone immediately knew that the room was obviously the Foyer. There were two separate staircases and a chandler had hung above where they had stood. There was but a single mirror within the room as well. They're where a couple candles as well as paintings within the room. In front of them was another set of double doors, on the doors were cravings of a heart. "This is it guys!" Miko said, "We've got this whole place to ourselves until the party! So I say we do some exploring!" She immediately ran through the double doors. "Okay, I must admit, this pretty nice." Starscream said, "I'm going to check the other rooms upstairs, don't wait up." "Hang on, I'll come with you!" Jack said as he followed him from behind, "Count me in!" The Doctor said. With that they went up the stairs and through the door.

"I'll go see if there's a way to get to the roof." Aqua said as she ran up the stairs and through another pair of double doors. "Than I guess we'll go look for Miko." Mario said to the two children. The three went through the double doors with hearts however the minute the door slammed shut all of a sudden screams had echoed through every hall within the mansion. The second that had happened, vines had suddenly covered the doors than the whole mansion turned black.

There was nothing but a laughter that echoed through the mansion, letting that last candle fade in the wind.

-End Of Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Of You Dare

Chapter I: Enter If You Dare...

For one whole month Miko and Shadow have been planning for the best Halloween Party they have ever had in their whole entire life. When Miko had told Shadow that she had found a mansion that was actually standing for at least 20 years, he decided to check it out. However since he was busy with all kinds of things at home, Miko decided to check it out, in the process she managed to drag a whole group with her. Shadow awoke with a yawn only to find himself still on the road, with Lee at the wheel, and Luigi in the passengers seat with a map. He felt something tugging his shirt; he turned to his left to see it was Stitch. "Stitch heard we are almost at mansion." The blue alien said to him. "Is that right?" he asked while stretching his sore body.

S: "Igh."

S.F: "Good, I'm just dying to get out of this car."

S: "Stitch too."

L.E: "Luigi, are you sure where going in the right direction?"

L: "Yep I'm sure."

S.F: "I just hope the mansion is as good as Miko said. Otherwise we all made this trip for nothing."

L.E: "Yeah Shadow, how did Miko talk you into looking at this again?"

S.F: "To be honest, I have no idea myself."

L: "Oh! Stop here!"

Lee pressed on the breaks and the car slowly came to a halt. Right in front of them was a metal fence that was slightly open. All four of them stepped out of the car and they got a good look at the mansion. Shadow let out a whistle and stated: "Okay I must admit, this place isn't half bad." "Where do you think the others are?" Lee asked turning to the black hedgehog, "They're probably inside already." He said, "As should we, it looks like it's about to rain." The four walked up to the mansion and when they got to the front Lee already began to have his suspicions. "The door is slightly open." He said, "Mario probably left the door open by accident." Luigi said. Shadow pushed the door open, however within the mansion it was pitch like; not a single light was on and not one candle was lit.

Luigi immediately pulled out his flashlight and went to the front of the group to lead the way. Everyone stepped inside and Stitch shut the door behind them. "Miko!" Shadow called, "Guys! You in here!?"

L.E: "Clementine! Clementine, where are you?!"

S.F: "Screamer! Jack?! Sakura!?"

L: "Mario! Mario! MARIO!?"

S: "Aqua! Aqua!? Is Aqua here!?"

There was no answer inside the mansion. "They're probably upstairs." Lee said, "I'll go check." "I'll come with you." Shadow said to him. They both went up the stairs while Luigi and Stitch searched downstairs. They both got out their flashlights and went to check the doors. Shadow went to the double doors, and turned the knob. However when he tried to push the door open, it wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. "That's weird..." he said, "The doors are looked." "This one too." Lee said at the end of the hall. Stitch came running up the stairs and he jumped on Shadow's shoulder. "What? What is it?" Shadow had asked him. "Ikkata bata kacha!" Stitch yelled to him, "What do you mean there are vines on the doors? I didn't see any of them on there." He said.

S: "Batta achi kata!"

S.F: "Your kidding?"

S: "No!"

L.E: "What did he say?"

S.F: "He said that, the vines just appeared out of nowhere when Luigi tried to open the door."

L.E: "Now that's strange. But why would the others lock the doors?"

S.F: "Don't tell me that M.E.C.H followed them here?"

L.E: "Alright let's not jump the gun here. Besides I don't think it was M.E.C.H."

All of a sudden Luigi let out a shriek like a little girl would make in a horror movie causing the three of them to dash down the stairs. "Luigi, what's wrong?" Lee said rushing towards him. Luigi pointed to where the two doors were. They took a look and saw that it was some kind of an orange blur, with something metal stuck in its stomach. The object than fell to the floor, and the orange blur fled to the room upstairs. Stitch got off of Shadow's shoulder and went towards the object. "Key!" was all the blue one said, "A key? To where?" Lee asked him. Stitch shrugged his shoulders in a response. Shadow picked up the key off of the floor and Stitch climbed back on his shoulder.

"Ikki bobo taba chitta?" Stitch said turning to Shadow, "There's only way to find out." Shadow said to him as he made his towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Luigi asked, "I'm going to see if it opens one of these doors up the stairs." He answered, "Hang on, we'll come with you!" Lee said as he went up the stairs with him. Luigi quickly ran up the stairs towards to them without even saying anything. Shadow first went the door all the way at the end of the hallway. The key didn't work with the door. He tried the double doors and he heard a click. He placed the key in his pocket, and he turned the knob. Carefully he opened the door and they entered the room.

The room was the same as the Foyer downstairs; only it had more furniture and a cabinet filled with dishes and such. There were a total of 4 paintings within the room. 3 were of men and one had a woman. The room was pitch black, not one candle was lit within the room. Suddenly Luigi's flashlight went out and they were soon surrounded by darkness.

S.F: "Hey, what's wrong with your flashlight?"

L: "I-I don't know! It ju-just shu-shut off!"

L.E: "Did your battery run out?"

L: "No, I put fresh ones in this morning!"

S.F: "Are you sure?"

L: "Yes!"

All of a sudden some one began to laugh. Startled the four began to look around the room. The laughs got louder and louder, with every movement they made. Suddenly an orange ghost appeared right behind Shadow. Luigi let out a shriek and pointed behind Shadow. He turned around to see however the orange ghost threw a punch at him causing to go flying across the room. "Shadow!" Lee shouted before he ran to him. Stitch let out a growl and jumped towards him, however he went right through the orange ghost. The ghost grabbed Stitch and threw him into a nearby chair. Luigi let out another scream as the ghost came towards him. Shadow was about go help him when the ghost was suddenly stuck against the wall. They all turned to see that it was a teenage girl.

She was wearing a dress up to her mid-thigh. The dress was all black with a red outline at the bottom of the dress; she also wore boots that army men would wear. She had short black hair, red dye, & she wore a long dark red hood & she had silver eyes. The weapon she was carrying was no ordinary gun. Actually it was more of a scythe than a gun. She went up to the ghost, put the scythe-gun in front of the ghost, and in a single shot the orange ghost just vanished. "You guys okay?" she asked turning to them, "Yeah, we're all okay." Lee said to her, "Thanks." "No problem." She replied. A short old guy had entered the room wearing a lab coat and swirly glasses. "Oh thank goodness everyone is all right." The man said, as he walked to the young woman, "I can't believe that my invention actually worked." He said to her, "I can't believe it either. Even though it's a prototype." She said. Shadow got up off the floor before Lee could even help him.

"Excuse me!" he said. The two both turned their heads to him and said: "What?" "I don't mean to break up your little conversation here, but mind telling us who you are?" he asked, "Oh silly me! How rude of me." The man said, "My name is Professor Egad, and this young lady is Red." "Is Egad really your name?" Luigi asked. Egad nodded his head to Luigi.

L.E: "Do you guys mind telling us what is going on here?"

P.E: "Not really young man. Red and I have been trying to figure that out since this mansion appeared?"

S.F: "Appeared? What do you mean appear?"

P.E: "Speaking of which, what are kids doing in a place like this?"

S.F: "I'm asking a question here!"

S: "Mig nada questa!"

R: "What did the little mutt say?"

S.F: "You don't want to know."

S: "Stitch not mutt! Stitch fluffy!"

Before Red could say something, three similar orange ghosts appeared out of nowhere. Red quickly got her weapon out however there was suddenly an alarm coming from the weapon. She mumbled curses as her weapon became smaller. "Uh-Oh!" Professor Egad said, "We best get back to my lab!" "And where would that be?" Lee asked, "Just follow the leader! Red said. The whole group quickly followed Egad outside of the mansion. Far from the ghosts within the mansion.

-End Of Chapter I-


End file.
